Winchesters and Werewolves
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: When the Alpha pack comes to town, Chris Argent calls on old friends, Dean and Sam Winchester to help them out. The Winchester brothers kind of adopt Stiles as a little brother and help look after him.
1. Meet The Winchesters

**I don't own any of these characters!**

"So who are these guys again?" I asked Allison who was still flipping lazily through her magazine. I sat with her at her kitchen table. Her and her dad's new apartment, flat thing was definitely cozier than their previous mansion. The others, Chris, Scott, Derek, Boyd, Peter, and Cora, were waiting in the living room. Lydia was sitting on the kitchen counter, examining her nails. I had a rapidly cooling cup of coffee in my hands, quickly regretting my decision to not take decaf. Allison looked at me from over the glossy pages of Seventeen magazine.

"I told you, they're family friends that can help us with the alpha pack." she repeated. I sighed and finished off the coffee. I slowly got up to dump the empty mug into the sink. Without looking up, Allison scolded, "No. You know the rule. When you finish with a dish, you put it in the dishwasher."

"Oh come on, Al. Its just one little mug!" I complained. She shook her head, giving me a stern look. I sighed and opened the dishwasher, put the mug in it, and slammed it close, giving Allison a stink eye the whole time.

"Thank you." she smiled. I smiled right back and sat down in my chair. Lydia perked her head up.

"You said they were two brothers right?" she asked her friend who nodded, eyes still glued to her magazine. Lydia twirled a strand of her strawberry blonde around her index finger. "Are they physically attractive?"

Allison gave her a sad look. "I don't know, Lydia. They last time I saw them, I was five and my dad wouldn't let me talk to them."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out when they get here." Lydia said with pursed lips. I rolled my eyes. There was a sharp knock at the door, making them all snap their heads to look at the door.

"They're here!" Scott called out as he sprung up from the Argent's couch to run to the door. I rolled my eyes as the three of us entered the living room.

"Yea, we can tell, Scotty." I chuckled, stopping to stand next to him in front of the door. Chris opened the door, revealing two guys standing in the hallway. Both were attractive by Lydia's standards. The oldest looking one had short, cropped, blonde hair and green eyes. The young, and taller, guy had long brown hair that was swept in his face and brown puppy dog eyes. The eldest smiled and spoke with a deep, gruff voice.

"Hey, Chris." he greeted, stepping inside to hug the Argent. When they pulled apart, he turned to look at each of us with the same smile. "I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam."

We all waved awkwardly while Lydia smiled flirtatiously. Looking at the brothers with a glint in her green eyes. "Oh yea. They're nice."

The brother, Sam, looked at us, confused. I waved it off and slapped a hand on his shoulder, leading him to the couch. "Don't ask. Come on in. we'll catch you up."

**I wanted to use an earlier Sam and Dean, like season one and two, because I miss them! Please review with your thoughts!**


	2. Underwear Models Cant Be Janitors

The debriefing had gone nicely. Sam and Dean said that they would help us defeat the Alpha pack, which was a huge relief. After shooting the breeze for a bit, we all went our separate ways. When Monday came around, we hadn't heard anything from the Winchester brothers or the Alpha pack. Unfortunately, I had a very rude encounter with Aiden and Ethan that day.

I was at my locker, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. I had spent the previous night online, looking for anything that could help us against our new enemy. I had gotten their extra early to check out the library, making me almost alone in the building. I was jolted out of my daydream when my locker was slammed shut, revealing a smirking Ethan. I groaned internally and turned to walk away. I was met with an also smirking Aiden who placed a clawed hand on my shoulder and shoved me up against the lockers. The metal connected painfully with my back, making me wince. I looked down the hallway to see it still abandoned. I was completely alone with the alphas. Yep, I was screwed.

"Hey, Stiles." Aiden chided with a devilish grin. I sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I asked trying to stay calm. I had my keys in my hand. _A weapon. _I thought to myself. Sure they would heal but a jeep key in the face could buy me enough time to make a break for it. I slowly tried to get a good grip on them without the wolves hearing it.

"That's what we wanted to talk about. Who are the new hunters? The ones your working with." Ethan questioned, his smirk falling from his face as a scowl took its place. I shrugged, deciding that the best way to buy time was to play dumb.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about. You seem to know a lot more than I do." I lied, knowing they would be able to hear it. Which they did. Immediately. Aiden chuckled before grabbing my jacket in his fists. He yanked me forward before slamming me back into the harsh metal of the lockers. I groaned in pain.

"Don't lie to us, Stiles. We know that Chris called in back up. All we want to know who he called." Ethan said quietly. I smiled, having gotten a good grip on the keys.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I said gesturing for them to come closer. They both leaned in. _idiots. _I thought to myself before kneeing Ethan in his man marbles. He doubled over in pain. I took that opportunity to full on shank Aiden in the stomach with the keys. He too yowled out and backed away. I shoved past them and began to run to the nearest exit, bloody keys in hand. The twins soon followed me, having quickly recovered from their minor injuries.

"Get back here, you little prick!" Aiden yelled. I was so close to getting out, but of course, being me, I had to trip on my own freaking feet! I successfully face planted and executed a damn near perfect face slide. Yep I'm just that talented! I quickly rolled over onto my back as the twins limped over to me, Aiden with his hand clasped over the stomach wound and Ethan clutching at his, well you know. Both of their eyes had turned blood red. _Oh crap. _

"Hey! No fighting in the hallways!" an oddly familiar voice boomed from down the hall. The twins whirled around to face two men dressed as school janitors. I smiled as I immediately recognized them as the Winchesters. Dean had been the one that spoke; he was now staring at the twins sternly. "Get to class!"

"Yes sir." they grumbled, legitimately believing that they were custodians. I had to contain my laughter. Aiden grabbed me by the arm to pull me up in a supposedly friendly gesture. I had to bite back a yelp when his claws sank into my skin. He smiled and leaned close to whisper in my ear, "See you later, Stiles."

The twins left quickly, leaving me with the Winchesters who quickly came to meet me. Sam checked to make sure the twins were gone before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm good thanks." I said rubbing my arm. I scoffed at their gray jumpsuits. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're undercover. You said that two of the alphas went to school here. We figured that this would be the best place to get some info." Dean told me looking completely serious. I busted out laughing. "What?"

"Come on guys, no body's going to believe that you're janitors." I told them gesturing to their outfits.

"And why not?" Sam asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why? Huh, maybe because you both look like freaking underwear models! And underwear models don't work as janitors in a high school!" I scoffed causing them to give me weird looks. I rolled me eyes and slapped them both on the shoulders. "Whatever. Welcome to Beacon Hills High."

**So I hereby dedicate this story to my friend Mother Fuzzard! Hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Lunch Time Stories and Threats

Lunch time was a much needed break from the bore of that day's classes. Lydia, Scott, Allison, Isaac and I sat together at the table farthest from the twins. Boyd hadn't yet come back to school after he and Cora had been rescued from the Alphas. Scott kept sniffing the air and gave me weird looks. He bent his head closer to me and sniffed my jacket.

"Dude, what the hell? We're in public. Please try to control yourself." I told him, pushing him away. He rolled his eyes.

"You smell like Aiden and Ethan. Why?" he asked, his serious voice laced with worry. I swallowed and gave him a confused look. I hadn't told them about what had happened that morning, not wanting the to freak out like Isaac had the first time he saw the twins at school. The last thing we needed was a wolf fight in the cafeteria. I had also failed to tell them about the Winchester brothers being undercover as freaking janitors.

"How do you know what they smell like?" I asked slightly weirded out by the fact that he was familiar with the scent of our enemies. He rolled his eyes at me and gave me his best _don't even try lying to me _look. I sighed, knowing I was beaten. "I may or may not have had an unfriendly encounter with them this morning."

"They attacked you?" Scott asked incredulously, rising from his seat. His eyes glowed gold as they locked on the alpha twins, who were sitting alone at the other side of the cafeteria . I rose with him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Okay, calm down, bright eyes." I urged, pushing him back down in his seat. He quickly calmed himself and grabbed my arm. I winced when he touched the claw marks that Aiden had made. The others leaned across the table, each asking their own questions.

"What happened?" Allison's voice was low and threatening. She had one hand wrapped around my wrist while the other reached into her back pack. A glint of silver caught my eye. Isaac was glaring at the alphas, his eyes glowing. Even Lydia

sat with her jaw and fists clenched shut.

"They wanted to know who we had called in for backup. I didn't tell them so they got a bit violent. It probably would have been a lot worse if Sam and Dean hadn't shown up when they did." I told them. Lydia scrunched up her nose.

"The Winchesters? What were they doing here?" she asked. I smiled at the memory of Sam and Dean in those ridiculous uniforms.

"They're going undercover as janitors." I scoffed. The others chuckled at the thought of the brothers dressed in the jumpsuits. We all fell silent when the twins began to stare at us. Scott glared at them. I looked at him worriedly. "You okay?"

"I'm going to kill them for attacking you." he growled. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, calm down. I'm fine. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" I said firmly.

"Fine." He grumbled in agreement. He began to eat his food, shooting glares at the twins everyone once and a while. We all went back to our food, an awkward silence having fallen over us. When my food was gone, I left the table to dump my tray. On my way to the trashcan, I saw Aiden and Ethan rise from their own seats and make their way toward me. I groaned, dreading another interrogation. But surely they wouldn't pull anything in a cafeteria full of witnesses. They met me at the trashcan. I ignored them while I disposed of my leftovers, though their eyes were locked on me. I gave my tray back to the lunch ladies. I turned to head back to my table, only to find the twins standing in my path. I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "Hey, guys."

"Listen ,Stiles, we don't want to fight. We just want to know who Chris called. don't you think we deserve to know who we're up against?" Ethan asked coolly, trying to sound friendly. I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott rising from his seat, a pissed look on his face.

"The only thing you deserve is a wolfs bane bullet in your ass." I spat, pushing past them. Aiden grabbed my elbow and leaned close to whisper in my ear.

"This was your last chance. Next time we wont be so friendly." his voice was low and threatening. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from me. Scott looked furious as he placed himself in front of me. He pointed a clawed finger at the both of them.

"Come near him or any of my pack again and I with rip your throat out." he threatened, his voice menacing. Scott grabbed my arm and totted me back to our table. I couldn't shake the feeling that his threat had fallen on deaf ears.

**Hope you liked it, sorry its been so long! Please leave your reviews!**


End file.
